


Alice's Fairytails

by Iamobsessedwithbooks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19616749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamobsessedwithbooks/pseuds/Iamobsessedwithbooks
Summary: Alice hadn't expected to be dropped into a strange land, but it is what it is. She wanders into things that she felt were familiar, yet oh so very different from her home town. New mysterious characters come into play when she has to travel and find pieces of an artifact, all so she could go home.(A short story based off of a fashion show I helped plan for school. Some parts written with  help from my friends.)





	Alice's Fairytails

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short story featuring the characters of Alice in Wonderland, and various other fairytails and nursery rhymes. I based it after my high school's fashion show Uncharted Illusion. I hope that you like this story.

The forest was quiet, no wind or creatures to be seen or heard. The sun shone golden through the tree tops, shining on a young girl laying in a clearing. The girl shifted, soon sitting up groggily.

“Where am I? ” She spoke  aloud while rubbing  her eyes . She looked around at the  pink and  blue trees,  a feeling of  familiarity sitting in the back of her mind.

“How in the world did I even get here? Oh, hopefully there is someone I can ask around here.” With her thoughts spoken aloud, Alice stood. She dusted off her skirt, and made a more thorough observation of the forest surrounding her. To her left was a small path, everywhere else there were trees. With a shrug and a sigh, she started towards the path, looking more like trampled plant life than an actual pathway. She found it was short, and that it ended on another path, this one looking more  well - kept , yet still very natural. She looked around confusion showing on her face when she realized that the trees surrounding her looked the same as the ones from before.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, another lost child? I just saw two of those coming from the Queen’s party. If you were heading that way, I’m sorry to say that the party has ended. Although, the Queen of hearts does accept visitors even after the fun has ended.” The voice was deep, with a hint of amusement added. Alice wasn’t entirely sure where the voice was coming from, as she hadn’t seen anyone when she arrived on the path. She turned towards where the voice had been coming from, which was behind her, but only saw a large tree. It was different from the rest of the  trees ; it was more like an oak rather than pine like all the others. She stepped closer to this tree, as she felt that something was amiss. She jolted back when the tree blinked open a pair of red brown eyes.

“Ah, but you don’t belong here do you.” The tree chuckled at Alice’s stumped expression. He continued, “I know how you can get back to your realm, if that’s what you so wish.”

“It is what I wish .”

“Look through my branches, take the basket and follow this riddle; In the Woods along the path ahead, you will come across crumbs of bread. A piece of her heart dropped without care, then head to a party of craziness and flair. Be warned, for next it is quite tricky, you will have to be very picky. Put together, pieces of four, her broken heart will be no more.” The tree’s branches rustled and Alice reached up to grab the basket. In the basket was what looked to be a broken vase. Alice wasn’t sure what the riddle meant, but she had always enjoyed a good adventure. With a smile she got ready to start the adventure.

“Start your adventure as soon as you can, these aren’t ordinary woods you know.” The tree smiled lazily, and Alice hurried away, going away from the path she had come from. Unbeknownst to Alice, various plant life crept from the shadows. Whispering to each other as they watched the girl skip away.

Alice kept to the large path, mulling over the tree’s riddle. Lost in her mind, she almost didn’t notice the wrappers on the path in front of her. Alice stopped, and knelt to pick up the wrapper. It was from a nameless candy, and there were many more ahead of her. 

“Jeez, don’t the people here know to not litter?” She muttered as she picked up the mess. As she got farther up the path, Alice heard arguing. She continued at a slower pace, and came across two children. A boy and a girl, wearing similar, bright clothing, and a basketful of candy. Alice was close enough to hear what they were saying, and realized that they were also very lost.

“Hansel, you were supposed to leave a trail to get home! We have been going around in circles this whole time, how do you think we will get home without getting lost?”

“I swear I did Gretel! But I think we should know the way by now. Isn’t the house just past those trees down that path there?”

“I don’t know, but if you get us lost, I will get back at you. Now, get rid of that stuff in your basket, or dad will know that we went to the palace. You know how he feels about that place.”

With the threat of getting in trouble Hansel dropped the last few things in his basket and the two turned down a different path. Alice scowled and moved forward, starting to collect the wrappers. She only paused when another broken vase piece was uncovered. She lifted it up, and held it together with the first piece she had. It fit to the bottom nicely, and with a soft tinkling of magic, it was mended together. Her eyes widened and she then realized that this was what the tree meant.  Hanzel and Gretel usually left trails behind them, and the vase so far looked like half a heart. Alice figured that this was the first part of the riddle, and now onto the second. Something about a party...

Alice had come to a fork in the road, without any signage telling her what lied ahead. Alice could smell baking bread from the leftmost path, and figured that was the best place to go. Her decision might have been because she was hungry, but the logical side of her brain told her it was because there were usually people accompanying the scent of baked goods. Alice went down the path, the trees giving away to farmland. Just ahead of the path, Alice could see a house. It must have been where the scent of bread was coming from, and Alice hurried down the path, ignoring the brightly colored plants around her. If anything, she wouldn’t have been surprised if the bread she could smell was bright pink or blue.

As Alice came up to the farmhouse, she noticed that there was a path around the side of the house. She could also hear whispers coming from around that side, and wondered if she should see what was going on. She jumped though when a short scream was heard, and shouting followed. Alice stepped back when three giant mice ran from the side of the house, one missing its tail. A woman in a pale pink dress followed after them, holding a large knife. Alice was sure she knew what happened, but didn’t know where the poor mouse’s tail went. Once the Mice were out of sight, the woman with the knife settled down. She took a moment to notice Alice, who was pretty startled by the previous events.

“Oh my! I’m terribly sorry if I startled you dear, it’s just that those mice are always getting into my fruits.” The woman  smiled nervously , and Alice sighed in relief.

“Oh. Well, I was just passing through, and could smell something delightful. I do hope I wasn’t interrupting you at all.”

“Oh, no dear, you weren’t interrupting me at all. Why don’t I give you something for your travels? A piece of cake, or a loaf of bread, or even a pie?” The woman in pink swiftly turned heading into the house. Alice wasn’t sure whether to follow her or not, so she waited outside. 

The woman, whom Alice assumed was a farmer, even in her suspiciously fancy clothing, came back out a few moments later with her arms full of baked goods. Alice held out her basket, void of the candy wrappers, and had the vase tucked back, leaving room for the food. The farmer put a whole pie into Alice’s basket, then let the rest of the stuff in her arms fall into the basket. Alice smiled, and pulled the now heavy basket towards herself once again.

“Thank you, but you really didn’t have to give me this much!” Alice was just a little shocked at how much food the farmer had given her.

“Oh, honey, it’s my pleasure to help out travelers such as yourself. Not to mention, if you happen to come across the Hatter, she usually enjoys a good loaf of bread or slice of pie.” The farmer smiled, and Alice assumed that she had been proud to give out that kind of advice. Or maybe the farmer was on the Hatter’s bad side and figured this was a way to get into her good graces. Alice wasn’t sure, but she gave the farmer a smile anyway.

“I will be sure to tell her that they were from you then.” Alice started to skip away, looking back to give a wave to the farmer, who was still standing at her door, waving to Alice.

Alice was back at the fork in the road, ruling out the leftmost path. The center path seemed eerie, and gave Alice a bad feeling. Down the rightmost path, Alice could hear what sounded like music. Parties had music, right? With a shrug, Alice made her way down the Rightmost path, the trees seemingly dancing with the music.

Alice took a bite out of a dark purple-pink bun, the taste almost sour with an underlying sweetness. Alice actually quite liked it, and hoped that there were more of these buns within her basket. The music became louder, and Alice could hear laughing from the area ahead. She stepped into the clearing, a house and a table making themselves known. Alice could still hear the laughing, but she wasn’t able to see anyone. She looked around, taking in the party decorations hanging from the trees and the bushes surrounding the property. Alice didn’t realize she was walking backwards until she bumped into someone. With a start, she spun around coming face to face with a  woman in a maroon suit. She had a smile spread across her face, and laughter bubbled from deep within her. Alice took multiple steps back; this wasn’t what she was expecting. As she stepped back, she bumped into someone else. Alice looked behind her to see another woman, this time in a brightly  multicoloured suit. This woman also wore a large top hat. Alice noticed another person, standing a little bit behind the top hat woman.

“Welcome! Have you come to join my tea party?” The top hat lady bent a little at her waist, putting her face closer to Alice’s. Alice noted that her breath smelled like peppermint, but still leaned back as the closeness was uncomfortable.

“I wasn’t aware that there were any parties being held currently.” Alice moved so that she wasn’t between the two women anymore. She looked between the three of them, and the top hat lady laughed a little bit.

“Oh, Darling! It’s always a party with the Hatter!”

“Hatter?” Alice’s eyes widened with recognition.

“Yes! It’s what everyone calls me, you can too if you’d like.” The Hatter kept the wide smile she wore. Alice gave a small smile in response.

“Alright, Hatter it is then.” Alice smiled brightly, and winced with the small squeal the Hatter let out.

“Since you are staying for the party, we shall sit together at the table! Come along now!” With a flounce in her step, the Hatter moved to the large table waiting nearby. Alice sat down in the offered chair, a bright neon blue and hot magenta pink. The chair matched the Hatter and her friends' clothes, but none of the other chairs at the table. Alice set her basket down on the ground beside her, then remembered the Farmer’s words.

“Uh hey?” Alice’s hesitance made the Hatter stop talking to maroon suit lady, and look over with a slightly concerned look. Alice continued before any questions were asked though, “I ran into someone earlier and she gave me a pie. She mentioned that you enjoy her baking and suggested that we have it for the party. Do you want it?”

Alice was fairly blunt, and it took a moment for the Hatter to answer. “Did you? What kind of pie? If it’s from Ells, then I think we’d do fine without.”

“Yes, I did, but I'm not sure what  flavour it is. Who’s Ells? Was she one of your friends?” Alice answered the questions, and pulled out the pie as she asked some of her own. Alice set the pie on the table, and the Hatter hummed in thought.

“Ells  _ is  _ my friend, but not currently. Now, by the scent of that pie, I believe that it is in fact  Muggberry Pie. I will accept this offering, but it will take that woman more than a few pies to make it up to me. Shall we cut some for the party?”

“I haven’t ever heard of a  Mugberry before, my what an odd world this is.”

“It’s _Mugg_ berry. It has an extra guh. A mugberry is the poisonous one. Muggberries are safe to consume, so it is imperative that you don’t get the two confused.” Alice looked over to the Hatter’s silent friend, whom had given out the key advice to Alice. Alice nodded silently. She then looked down at the pie in front of her, mulling over everything she has learned from this encounter. She was startled, however, when a distorted looking cup was thrust under her nose, the liquid spilling over the side and drops of aqua blue landing on the table. Alice looked up to find the Hatter smiling at her like nothing was wrong, “Here it’s watermint flavoured! My favourite, and surely something you’d like!”

Alice took the cup, holding it delicately in her hands. She wasn’t sure on drinking the tea, but decided that it probably wasn’t poison. She took a sip, and immediately reeled back in slight shock. The only thing she could relate this drink to was a mint chocolate. Alice didn’t hate it, and found she had quite liked the drink. The Hatter laughed wholeheartedly, and bounced in her seat. The woman started talking in a joyful tone, serving tea and making quite the mess with all of her hand gestures. Alice smiled, and looked into her drink recalling the first interaction she had in this strange world. She looked up when the music got a little louder, and laughed when she was pulled out of her seat to dance.

Alice was definitely having fun, and honestly wished she could stay for longer, but she did realize how much time had passed and told the Hatter that she had to find a piece of the red vase. The Hatter looked thoughtful once Alice had explained, then brightened with a smile. “Oh! You mean like this?”

The Hatter had pulled out a piece of red glass, in a similar shape to the ones she had already found. Alice moved to look closer, and the Hatter moved it away.

“Yea! That's it, I'm sure of it! May I have it please?” Alice waited a second, hoping for a positive response. Instead, the Hatter held it behind her back, acting much like a child refusing to give a toy back to another child. Alice scowled, and tried to go around the Hatter to grab at it, but the Hatter moved so that they were still facing each other.

“Aw, why can’t you stay? We’re having so much fun!” The Hatter giggled, and Alice became more frustrated. Every time she tried to reach for the piece the Hatter quickly got it out of her reach. Alice turned to the quieter of the Hatter’s friends and immediately she shook her head to say that she wasn’t able to help. With a deep, fuming scowl Alice once again lunged for the piece only for it to be pulled away at the last second. “Oh , come on!”

“That’s it! I’m done with this game; I need that to get home. Please, can I have the vase. You have no use for it! Give it to me, and I won’t take no for an answer!” Alice put her foot down, literally, as she stomped fairly hard on the ground. The Hatter stopped for a moment, shocked at the outburst, then shrugged and handed the vase over. “Alright, fine. You can have it. I’m  gonna go back to my tea party.”

Alice took the vase piece and walked down the path away from the tea party. She passed two other people both dressed in grey and black clothes. They both also had tiny top hats, so Alice figured they were another set of Hatter’s friends going to join the madhouse that was the tea party. Alice shook her head and joined the third piece to the half complete vase.

As Alice walked down the path, she passed by a train of people. The leader looked different from the rest, like she was of a different rank. The others looked like workers, and occasionally went past in pairs or trios. One pair of women in particular caught Alice’s attention, a woman with purple hair and glasses. She looked strikingly similar to the hatter. Alice had caught a glimpse of the Hatter’s purple hair from under her hat and it looked similar to that of the woman that just went by. Alice shrugged, assuming that the Hatter had a sister or a relative that looked like her. It wasn’t uncommon back where Alice was from.

Farther up the path, Alice heard people talking. She hoped that it wasn’t another party. She trudged up the hill, legs starting to get sore from the walking, and found that it wasn’t so much a party, but rather a carriage. The carriage was surrounded by guards, and Alice brightened in excitement. Maybe she could talk to whomever was in the carriage, and maybe even get home easier! Alice skipped down the path, a smile on her face, and the large bow on her head bouncing with every step. She slowed as she got closer to the carriage, and noticed the woman in a red suit with a large crown on her head.

Alice figured she must be the Queen of Hearts, her hopes becoming higher and higher with every second. The Queen must have noticed her presence, for she had turned as soon as Alice got close. The Queen was silent, and Alice took a moment to admire her demeanor.

“Pardon me, your highness, but I have something to request of you.” Alice bowed slightly while speaking, suddenly nervous. The Queen turned, and hummed in affirmation. Alice stood again and looked the Queen in the eye, “I’m not from here, and I was hoping that you would be able to send me home.”

“No.” The Queen replied, and Alice startled for a second.

“Pardon? Why not! I have been collecting the pieces like the tree told me, I have most of them, please!” Alice was now on her knees, eyes wide and pleading. The Queen looked down at Alice, her lips pulled into a sneer and her eyes stormy. “I said no. That’s final. Guards! We are leaving.”

Alice stood, her eyes trained on the ground and jaw clenched. The Carriage and the Queen’s entourage leaving her behind. It took Alice a couple of moments to bring herself together, breathing deeply to keep herself from crying. When she was sure she was able to continue without bursting into tears, Alice picked up her basket, and continued down the path. She reached into the basket and pulled out one of the buns left from the Farmer. It was orange, and Alice didn’t want to start to guess what it was made of. She just hoped that the next encounter with the Queen of hearts was better than the first.

Alice had been walking for a while, and with a quick glance at the sky, she noted that the sky had started to turn shades of murky blue-green. Alice shivered with the next breeze, her thin dress doing a terrible job of keeping her warm. She continued through the forest, a feeling of unease washing through her. It was very quiet, and Alice knew that by now the forest was usually alive with life of various forms. Alice didn’t realize that she had slowed down until something tugged on her ankle. She looked down and noticed a vine curling around her leg. She was able to trace the vine back to a flower. The flower was bright blue and reminded Alice of a reptilian creature from her own realm. It didn’t look like it was going to eat her, so Alice knelt down, careful of the vine, and held out her hand. The flower moved forward, vines moving like legs and carrying it across the way into Alice’s waiting palm. Alice lifted the flower, which she could now see, was the size of her head, and held it up.

“Why, hello there. I haven’t met many moving plants before. You won’t eat me , right?” Alice sat back on her knees, and rested the flower on her legs. The flower tilted its head and moved into Alice’s chest, a content purr rumbling against her.

“You really like me, don’t you? Why don’t you come along with me?” Alice stood with the flower cradled in her arms. She looked down at her basket, which was sitting on the forest floor, and figured it would probably be a good idea to put the flower in the basket. She did so, moving food to make room for the plant. With the flower situated, Alice continued down the path. 

Alice wasn’t surprised to find another house along her path, it was something she found was probably common. She was glad that she had decided to continue on a straight path, not turning when she came upon a fork in the road. She also wasn’t surprised when three women appeared. Though she was a little shocked when they appeared out of thin air. Each held a piece of a vase. Alice looked at each of the women, which she knew were witches from their pointy hats, and then looked to each of the pieces. Nothing was said between the four of them, but Alice knew what she was supposed to do.

Alice pulled out the vase from her basket, the flower rubbing against her hand when she did, and held it up. She compared the vase to each of the pieces the witches had. She soon realized, that while each looked similar, they were different shades of red. The witch in the center held the correct shade of red, and Alice gently took it from the dark-haired witch. The witches bowed to her and Alice nodded to them. The witches disappeared in a single flash of smoke and Alice connected the last piece of the vase together. It was heart-shaped, and a dark crimson in  colour . Alice smiled, now she had the means to get home, at least that what she hoped.

Alice had passed by many other houses, and even a mansion, only stopping to get directions once from a maid girl. Alice now stood in front of the gates of a large white and red castle. She held the vase to her chest, and the guards sent for the Queen. Silently, the guards escorted her through the palace gardens, and into the castle itself. Alice soon stood in front of the throne, the Queen in a red and white gown rather than the suit Alice had seen on her earlier.

Without a word, the Queen stood and approached Alice. She took the vase from the dark-haired girl, and gave Alice a genuine smile. The Queen held out her arm for Alice to take, and when Alice did, the Queen led her away from the throne room.

They were in the Queen’s personal gardens, a small parade of people in red following behind them. The Queen set the vase down on a wall ledge, and held Alice’s hands. “You fixed what I thought had been lost to me. Each piece held in the hands of someone dear to me, and only the one willing to go through all of that trouble to get them, really deserves the gift that is given to them. I apologize for how rude I was earlier, I needed to make sure you were willing to continue, even if your hopes were broken. You wanted to go home right? Well, let’s make that happen.”

“Before we do that, your Highness, I want to know if you would take care of this flower. It seems to have grown attached to me, but I am unable to care for it back at home. It is the only other thing I ask of you.” Alice handed the basket to the Queen, and the Queen smiled. “Of course, Dear Alice. It will be an easy task. Now, to send you back to your realm. Just stand here, and I will do the rest.”

Alice stood where the Queen instructed and heard the Queen speak in a language Alice wasn’t familiar with. After the Queen finished speaking, Alice yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. The last thing she saw before passing  out, was the smiling face of the Queen.

Alice woke up in her bed, a feeling of relief washing over her, and she sighed. The only thing that was odd for her was the headache forming behind her eyes. Alice stood from her bed, stretching and deciding it was time to get ready for the day. The only thing she missed as she left her room was the heart-shaped vase with a brilliant blue flower within it.


End file.
